1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum devices and, in particular, to an adapter for extracting air from canning jars which are fitted with metal disc-type lids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum sealing of perishables in the home and kitchen is becoming more important as people become more aware of the dangers of food preservatives and, consequently, return to natural and healthy foods. Storing foods in a vacuum is a non-chemical way to help preserve freshness.
Most available vacuum sealers are poorly suited for home use because they rely on large vacuum chambers into which the food container is placed while the air is extracted. Besides the large size and space requirement and their high cost, they are inefficient due to the fact that the entire chamber has to be evacuated and not just the food container itself.